The increased replacement of complex sensory and motor functions in the disabled, by prosthetic devices, has resulted in the usage of very small electronic components for both stimulation and recording. The ability to address functions at a neurological level often requires the use of extremely small independently addressable electrodes in the 1-2 micron range. It is advantageous for the electronic circuitry which interacts with these electrodes to be in the immediate proximity of the electrodes. This requirement has lead to electronic packages where the active electronic circuits and electrode interfaces coexist on single integrated substrates which must then be implanted within the body. The body environment, being one of warm salt water and fluctuating electric fields, mandates that an electronic package of this type be well insulated electrically, corrosion resistant and impervious to water permeation. We propose to use a DLC or diamond-like carbon film for this purpose. The goal of this work is to produce coatings that will be highly adherent on both the electronic package and the polymer coated leads while also utilizing the extraordinary properties of diamond-like films.